One of the most difficult aspects of coaching football is the evaluation of the capabilities of the players. Heretofore, there has been little or no objective evaluation of the forces generated by the players and their reaction time. Subjective evaluation was generally based upon the sound of impact of the player hitting a blocking sled, the estimated speed of movement of the blocking sled, and reaction time was also merely an estimate.
It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus which will quantitatively measure the initial force of impact during blocking and/or tackling, and/or the driving force, work, power, and/or the reaction time of the blocker to the snap of the football and/or the distance over which the force is applied. By obtaining such data, the player will have benchmark values upon which to improve. The coach will also have data for evaluating the players one against others and to evaluate each players rate of improvement.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the heretofore problems, as set forth above.